La importancia de buscar Blibbers
by Ceci Malfoy
Summary: Luna esta bastante preocupada, criaturas amenazan por entrar en los oídos de los habitantes del castillo. Sin pensar, que talvez alguien que no es precisamente un wrackpurt esta a punto de entrar en su corazón. [DH SPOILERS]


La historia contiene SPOILERS de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows así que si aún no habéis leído el libro y no queréis enteraros de nada hasta hacerlo será mejor que no la leáis. Yo solo advierto.

Ya que Jk no ha especificado con quien se queda Luna y en este libro nos ha dado la posibilidad (espero que así sea) de que se quede con Dean Thomas aquí un fic sobre esta parejita D

* * *

**La importancia de buscar Blibbers**

Luna estaba segura que en algun lugar los Wrackspurt estaban haciendo de las suyas. Con tantos estudiantes que aún seguían en el castillo y con los visitantes que habían llegado en esos días, desde gigantes y centauros hasta los thestrals los cuales se podían observar por una de las ventanas (de las pocas que quedaban). El héroe de todo el mundo les estaba dando de comer pequeños trozos de carne en los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
Pensó en unírsele pero descarto la idea al enfocar nuevamente su reocupación en los wrackspurts. Paso con actitud soñadora por uno de los pasillos dirigiéndose al Gran comedor, estos habían sido protegidos por los profesores ante cualquier derrumbe.

El castillo no era el mismo de antes. Y Luna esto lo sabía muy bien. Ahora estaba impregnado de wrackspurts, kloocks, nargles y sin fin de criaturas más. Pero Luna no estaba desarmada, claro que no, llevaba unas orejeras muy parecidas a las que se usan en invierno y si alguien le hubiese preguntado si aquello era cierto ella habría contestado que en las últimas vacaciones que paso en Suecia con su padre habían encontrado mas de una planta con dones multiusos.

Mientras entraba saludo Seamun Finnigan y a una de las gemelas Patil. Ahora el gran comedor se encontraba completamente vacío pero Luna tenía ganas de comer pudin desde hace horas.  
Se sentó en una de las mesas, que ahora se hallaban en diferentes lugares para dejar espacio a una quinta más pequeña y recorrió con los ojos cada punta del lugar.

-¡Hola Luna!

-Hola Dean - contestó mientras un plato con algo muy parecido al flan aparecía sobre la mesa.

Dean miró lo ocurrido con extrañes esperando respuesta.

-Son los elfos - dijo probando un bocado del pudin - saben que me gusta.

-Oh, ya veo

Luna probo otro bocado saboreando cada trozo, los elfos hacían maravillas con esas manitas.

-¿Por qué no estas con los de tu casa? Deben seguir haciendo fiestas en honor a Harry Potter - preguntó

- Sí... aunque Harry no este precisamente allí. La fiesta se ha convertido en una juerga a toda regla, entrar a mi sala común es todo un dilema como entrar a una discoteca muggle.

Luna asintió con una sonrisa totalmente de acuerdo con Dean. Aunque este dudaba mucho que Luna supiese como eran las colas en una discoteca muggle y menos que haya estado alguna vez allí.

-¿Como te encuentras, Luna?- pregunto reposando sus codos en la mesa mientras veía a Luna terminar con el pudin

Dean no creyó lo que estaba pasando delante de sus ojos, era tan increíble como pensar que Hermione Granger pudiera suspender un examen. Luna Lovegood había cubierto su cara con sus dos manos y antes que el Gryffindor pudiese preguntar que pasaba, un sollozo había salido detrás de ellas y dos lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.  
Dean no supo muy bien que era lo que se tenía que hacer en esos casos, pero opto por darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. Luego de un rato supo que no había sido mala idea al ver que Luna poco a poco se calmaba.

-Lo siento Dean - dijo ahogando un último sollozo y secándose los ojos con sus manos- pero no pude evitarlo...

-No tienes que sentir nada - respondió pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Luna- yo no debí preguntarte, es normal que te acordaras de todo...y... bueno..yo..

Luna asintió con una sonrisa y Dean pensó que era la primera vez que veía una tan natural y normal venir de ella.

-Pero ahora no hay más por que preocuparse ¿cierto?

-Cierto -afirmó él

-Excepto por los wrackspurts merodeando por el castillo

Dean no tardo en darse cuenta que eso era una de las tantas criaturas míticas que Luna afirmaba que existen. Luego de pasar semanas viviendo bajo el mismo techo el muchacho había aprendido bastante sobre ellas. No le molestaba escuchar durante largas horas las explicaciones de Luna.

-Excepto por los wrackspurts

Luna alzo las cejas con asombro y sonrió por segunda vez de esa nueva forma sin darse cuenta que el brazo de él seguia sobre sus hombros. Pero Dean si que lo había hecho y en un intento de apartarlos los había dejado allí por alguna extraña razón. La idea de dejar de abrazar a Luna no le agradaba mucho.

-Espero que no estén en tu cabeza Dean, no me gustaría que entrasen allí

-No lo creo

-Pero estate atento, son muy astutos y pasan desapercibidos fácilmente.

-Vale, lo estaré Luna.

-Bien¿quieres comer algo? -preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos. Muy típico de Luna.

-¿Que?.. Oh no.. solo estaba paseando por el castillo

-Ya veo. Bueno entonces ¿te quedas aquí?

-¿Aquí?

-Sí, aquí. En este salón, en esta mesa, en este lugar..

-¿Te molesta? - pregunto bastante extrañado

- ¡Oh, no¡claro que no!

Dean sonrió y Luna contesto con un largo suspiro para luego ser acompañado de un bostezo.

-La verdad es que me gusta tu compañia - Dean giro su vista hasta ella intentando mirarla a los ojos como ella suele hacerlo. Pero Luna prestaba toda su atención al plato vacío - Es la primera vez que tengo amigos ¿sabes? y tu eres de mis favoritos

Dean no supo si sonreír o molestarse con él mismo por sentir como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre él luego de esas palabras. Siguió mirándola.

- Mi madre siempre me decía que no todos wrackspurts eran malos aunque yo nunca he encontrado uno que sea bueno... pero sí, talvez era cierto.

-Estoy seguro que tu madre tenía razón

Luna asintió y fijo su vista en el brazo del Gryffindor, las mejillas de Dean tomaron un tono muy parecido al escarlata y poco a poco fue alejando su brazo de los hombros de ella.

-No lo hagas por favor- dijo Luna volviendo a poner el brazo del muchacho sobre ella - se esta bien así - sonrió y Dean sintió como su corazón bombeaba mucho más rápido que de costumbre

-Eh.. bue-eno--Vale entonces

-¿Estas nervioso Dean?

Dean Thomas no estaba nervioso. Estaba completamente nervioso.  
Aparto sus ojos de los de Luna y sintió sus palabras entrar como música soñadora por sus oídos. Y entonces... algo en su vientre amenazaba con salir. El león Gryffindor que llevaba dentro necesitaba rugir pero Dean por fuera parecía más bien un gatito acojonado. Respiro profundo una vez, dos veces, tres veces bajo la atenta mirada de Luna. Recordó esas últimas semanas y sentía al león rasgar ahora su vientre. Entonces sus pensamientos saltaron hasta la batalla y en los momentos que había salvado la vida de esa rubita de Ravenclaw. El león ahora daba estallidos dentro de él. La mente de Dean voló hasta unas manos unidas... unidas en medio del alboroto y desesperación. Y entonces no pudo controlarlo más.

Luna sintió los ojos de Dean fijarse en los suyos como si estuviesen pegados con cola, vio como el chico se lamía los labios y respiraba tan rápido como lo que tardaba Flitwick en dar una sonrisa luego de otra. Lo vio entonces como si tuviese una pelea interna con él mismo. Luna se aterro al pensar que los wrackspurts habían entrado a la cabeza de Dean...  
Un pena realmente, Dean era un muy, muy buen...

Luna no pudo continuar con su debate mental y Dean no creía lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Estaba besando a Luna Lovegood¡A Luna Lovegood¡Luna Lovegood!

Poso el otro brazo en la espalda de ella tratando de acercársele lo más posible, aunque ciertamente la posición no era de las más cómodas. El león había dejado escapar un gran rugido cuando la ravenclaw sin pensárselo dos veces había abierto la boca y respondía al abrazo. Dean no podía sino pensar que todo eso era un sueño. Cuando entro al gran salón luego de haber visto entrar a la chica allí nunca pensó que acabaría morreandose con ella. Menos habría pensando que la sensación que sentiría sería tan agradable como estar en casa.

Se separaron y Dean todavía guardaba sus brazos alrededor de ella. Entonces Luna pregunto.

-¡Oh vaya Dean! pensaba que algun kloock, que son peores que los wrackspurts, había intentado presionarte para que tu cerebro obedeciera sus ordenes. ¡Uf! Qué susto..

Dean miró como la muchacha se arreglaba el cabello con la varita utilizándola como peine, se quito las orejeras que llevaba en plena primavera y lo miró con una sonrisa que hizo volver a la realidad a Dean Thomas. Y creed, estaban bastante lejos de la realidad.

-Luna.. lo que acaba de pasar - balbuceó nervioso . este..yo..

Luna se palmeo la frente como si acaba de recordar algo (algo que acababa de pasar ni hace un minuto), estiro su falda con cuidado y luego su jersey como si tratase de mejorar su atuendo. Y entonces beso a Dean por segunda vez.

-¿Quieres ir en busca de Blibbers? - preguntó mientras se ponía en pie y extendía una mano hacia Dean.

Dean sintió el león rugir otra vez y sonrió como nunca antes había expuesto una sonrisa. Cogió la mano de Luna intercalando los dedos de ella y los de él, se pego a ella lo suficiente y salieron del Gran Salón.

A él no le importaba buscar Blibbers o cualquier otra criatura siempre y cuando esas búsquedas se repitieran con frecuencia.

* * *

_Dejad reviews si os ha gustado para que sea feliz ._

_Ceci Malfoy_


End file.
